


In the Dark I'm Aching To Be Free

by catbel



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Attempted Seduction, Case 4: Wizard of Far East, Dark Makoto, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Spoilers, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbel/pseuds/catbel
Summary: Makoto went missing after serving his first prison term, causing Oz to reformulate his plan for Laurent's revenge. While in Japan to con the Suzaku Group, Laurent and Oz are surprised when they run into Makoto.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 25
Kudos: 231





	In the Dark I'm Aching To Be Free

The day Laurent had been looking forward to for years was so close. He’d managed to work his way back into the Shanghai Longhu-bang as Liu Xiao’s new interpreter. Oz had conveniently fallen ill, forcing Liu to take Laurent, who coincidentally was in Shanghai at the time, with him to Tokyo. Liu along with his right hand man Chen Yao welcomed Laurent with open arms, just as those in Troy did the Trojan Horse. 

Laurent made sure to dress professionally in a navy suit with a matching blue tie for their upcoming meeting. He rode the elevator up to Akemi Suzaku’s office with Liu and Chen, who both opted for more traditional clothing worn by elites in Shanghai. They’d arrived in Tokyo from Shanghai only an hour ago and were set to meet with the director of the Suzuka Group without further delay. After years of scheming, Laurent was finally implementing Oz’s masterplan for revenge. Dorothy would be avenged and both crime syndicates would be taken down. A sleek pair of glasses with a concealed camera adorned Laurent’s face. Tonight was for gathering intel on Akemi and her operation. Neither Laurent or Oz had managed to sneak anyone in to work for the yakuza, making it difficult to plan its demise. Once the elevator opened, they were all patted down by security before being ushered into Akemi’s office.

“Welcome to Japan.” A young man spoke in fluent Mandarin. Laurent was surprised to see someone so youthful looking at the director’s side. The man had his dark brown hair slicked back, his suit neatly tailored to his form. The item that drew Laurent’s eye was the tie with the silhouette of a cat on it. An odd choice for such a high-ranking member of the yakuza. What the man said next was drowned out by a gasp in his ear. Oz wasn’t the type to react verbally, putting Laurent on edge. 

“Call me as soon as you can.” Oz demanded through the earpiece. 

Laurent cleared his throat, translating for Liu. “Thank you for having us. We look forward to doing business.” 

“We’ve made reservations for dinner this evening and will send for you shortly.” The young man spoke for Akemi. “Should you need anything, my son Makoto will be able to assist you.” 

Laurent clenched his jaw while forcing a smile. According to their research Akemi’s son had been disowned. There was no way Makoto could be her biological child. 

“Please do not hesitate to contact me.” Makoto walked up to Liu and bowed as he presented his business card to the man. 

“Your Mandarin is very good.” Liu replied as he took the card and passed it off to Laurent. “You’re going to make my interpreter’s job easy this trip.”

“Of course, sir.” said Makoto and returned to Akemi’s side behind the ornate desk. 

“Laurie!” Oz hissed in the blond conman’s ear. 

The three men were led out of the office without another word.

“That bitch better be paying.” Chen grumbled as soon as the group was out of earshot in the elevator. 

Laurent barely listened as Liu and Chen talked during the car ride to the hotel. Something was wrong for Oz to sound so distressed. As soon as he arrived in his hotel room Laurent locked the door and called Oz. 

“What’s wrong?” Laurent asked once the call connected. He paced about the large room, doing a quick look over for anything unusual. Oz was stationed at a nearby hotel with the others involved in their con.

“That’s Makoto.” Oz stated.

Laurent quirked his brow, lost for a moment before realizing what Oz was implying. “No. It can’t be. Are you sure?”

“That’s my son.” Oz confirmed. “No wonder I haven’t been able to find him. I’ve been looking for Makoto Ozaki or Makoto Edamura, not Makoto Suzaku.”

Laurent swallowed audibly. “So, what’s the plan?” He removed the glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t know.” Oz replied. “For now, nothing changes.” 

“But-”

“We’re moving forward with the plan.” With that Oz ended the call. 

Laurent sighed as he sat on the king sized bed. “What a mess.”

With dinner quickly approaching, Laurent didn’t have time to dwell on Makoto. He freshened up and placed the frames back on his face before heading down to the lobby to meet the others. 

When Laurent arrived downstairs, Makoto could be seen through the glass doors in the designated smoking section outside. Oz had been looking for his son for years. Apparently after his son was arrested for fraud he disappeared after being released from prison. Kudo and Shi-won hadn’t been able to find Makoto anywhere in Japan. So it was assumed Makoto left the country and started over somewhere new. 

“Your name is Laurent, right?” Makoto asked in English, startling Laurent from his thoughts. When had the man come back into the lobby?

“Yes. It’s nice to meet you. I had no idea the director had a son.” Laurent was sure to keep his gaze trained at Makoto so Oz could get a good look. "You're the same age as my friend's son."

Makoto looked as if he were about to say something when Liu and Chen arrived. “Please follow me. The car is waiting.”

The car ride was short and silent the entire time. Makoto only spoke when they arrived and to the hostess before they were all taken to a private room. Akemi spared no expense at dinner. The restaurant was decorated in lavish hues of red and gold. Their large table overflowed with plates of food and finely aged bottles of alcohol. Makoto sat at Akemi’s side, the two leaning over to whisper to each other every now and then. Clearly the two were close and shared a bond only family, even if not by blood, could have. 

“We hope you all have enjoyed your meal.” Makoto translated. “Should you desire we have arranged for evening entertainment.” 

About half a dozen women entered the room, all dressed in colorful qípáo made of fine silk.

“We hope you enjoy yourselves.” Makoto said before excusing himself and Akemi from the table. 

Laurent refused any of the women who offered to go back to his room unlike Liu and Chen. The car ride back had been insufferable. Chen letting the women hang all over him as he boasted about his wealth and strength. Liu at least had the decency to keep his hands above the waist.

“Well, that could have gone better.” Oz said over the phone now that Laurent was back in his hotel room. The blond hummed in response. Their plan to take down the Suzuka Group had come too far to let anything stop them. Laurent mentally devised ways he could convince Makoto to join them, but found himself not knowing enough about the man to make a sound argument.

Laurent removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie as Oz and the others discussed the plan. He was preparing to pour himself a glass of scotch when there was a knock on his door. 

“Call you back.” Laurent said as he hung up. He’d already removed the glasses which sat perched on the nightstand. He looked through the opening to see who was knocking and was surprised to find Makoto standing out in the hall. 

“Makoto?” Laurent questioned. “Did you need something?”

“May I come in?” Makoto asked. “My mother noticed you did not indulge in her gift. She hopes you are not offended.” 

“Not at all.” Laurent opened the door and let Makoto in. “I’m tired from the trip and just wanted a quiet night in. I’m sure the others greatly appreciate the gesture.” 

Makoto took a step closer to Laurent, his fingers moving to fiddle with Laurent’s undone tie. “Is there anything I can offer you instead?” 

Laurent’s stomach dropped. Surely Akemi hadn’t sent her so-called son here to keep him company this evening. “I-I don’t think that’s necessary.” 

“It was presumptuous of us to assume everyone would be interested in only women,” Makoto looked up at Laurent through his eyelashes, his brown eyes appearing doe-like. “I saw you looking at me tonight. Akemi gave her permission. You should consider it an honor. I’m reserved for guests she deems very important.” 

Suddenly, Laurent felt his knees hit the back of the bed and yelped in surprise when Makoto pushed him back onto the plush mattress. He was momentarily stunned, not recalling moving backward. Makoto crawled over Laurent, straddling the larger man’s waist. When Laurent felt Makoto’s hand brush his collarbone he snapped out of his stupor and gripped Makoto’s wrist. 

“How about we talk first?” A slight roll of Makoto’s hips had Laurent gasping at the end of his sentence. He tried to reach for the glasses on the nightstand to push them onto the floor. Oz didn’t need to see his son like this. “Makoto. Stop.” Laurent said more forcefully, his grip tightening while he tried to push Makoto away. 

“If this is about your boss he doesn’t have to know. He’s occupied right now and won’t be needing you tonight.” Makoto assured while he leaned in to nibble at Laurent’s ear. 

“What would your father think?” Laurent sighed, clearly enjoying Makoto’s attention. 

“Oh, so you’re into that? I can call you daddy if you want.” Makoto chuckled, his breath ghosting over Laurent’s neck. 

“Seiji would be disappointed in you.” Laurent gambled on revealing Seiji would throw Makoto off his game. Sure enough, Makoto’s eyes widened and he wretched his hand away from Laurent. 

“Who the hell are you? How do you know that scumbag bastard’s name?” Makoto said through grit teeth, unmoving. Laurent tried to sit up, only to have Makoto push him back. “Tell me or I’ll kill you.” In flash, Makoto drew a knife from his sleeve and held it to Laurent’s throat. 

“W-Wait!” Laurent didn’t dare move with the blade pressed against his throat. “I know your father. He’s been looking for you. I was sent to double-cross Liu, but then I found you instead. Just give me a few minutes and he can be here to talk to you.” 

Makoto glared down at Laurent, his once innocent looking eyes now hardened. His eyes trailed to the glasses on the nightstand and he cursed under his breath in Japanese. Without removing the knife, Makoto reached over to the nightstand and crushed the lenses in his hand. 

“Are you a cop?” Makoto eyed Laurent suspiciously, the blade pressing ever so slightly closer against the blond’s throat. 

“No. A confidence man.” 

Makoto arched his brow at Laurent’s answer and moved the blade away. “Call him. Anyone else shows up and you’re dead.”

Laurent knew Oz had already heard most of their conversation, but called anyway. “He’ll be here in about 10 minutes.” 

Makoto hummed, moving off Laurent to go sit in the chair by the large window which overlooked the city. Despite it being against the hotel rules, Makoto drew a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, taking a long drag. “So, you’re scamming Liu?”

“Yes.” Laurent admitted while the smell of nicotine filling the room. “He killed the love of my life.”

“Spare me your sob story.” Makoto rolled his eyes. “Go ahead and ruin the asshole for all I care. Shanghai deserves it for not listening to my orders.” 

Laurent stayed on the bed and could feel himself breaking out in a cold sweat. He’d read the situation wrong. “You mean Akemi’s orders. You’re just-”

Makoto laughed, snubbing the cigarette out on the arm of the chair. “She’s been retired for the past year. She may be the face of the Suzaku Group, but I’m the one really in charge.”

A knock on the door alerted them to Oz’s arrival. 

“Don’t move.” Makoto ordered as he went to let his estranged father in. Laurent heard the two talking lowly before the door shut and both came in. 

“So, you were a conman all this time?” Makoto laughed in disbelief. “So much for having good morals.” 

Oz frowned, his shoulders slumped in defeat. “Makoto, how could you do this? You know what Akemi sells and how corrupt the Suzaku Group is.” 

“Mother has retired. I don’t need you explaining my business to me.” Makoto snarled. 

“That woman is not your mother!” Oz snapped. 

Makoto threw his head back and laughed wildly, his hand brushing through his hair. “You really think you of all people have the right to say that to me? You don’t get to show up and start playing dad now. You left. Mom died alone and sleeps in her grave and for what? So you could run around with this blond asshole and scam people?” He stepped closer to Oz and sneered as he looked his father over. “Akemi took me in and gave me a job when I got out of jail. I owe her my life. I would’ve been nothing but some street rat without her.”

“Makoto...” Oz pleaded weakly. “It’s not too late. Come with us. You can start over. It’s not an honest life, but it’s better than being in the yakuza.” 

Makoto stared at Oz and after a moment began to undress. He removed his suit jacket and draped it over the back of the chair and made quick work of his tie and dress shirt buttons.

Laurent brought his hand to his mouth. Makoto’s chest was covered in scars. 

“What-” Oz’s words faltered as soon as Makoto slid his shirt off his shoulder to reveal colorful ink. He turned his back to Laurent and Oz and proudly displayed the large tattoo of a red phoenix covering every inch of his backside. 

“There is no starting over. The Suzaku Group is my life and I will run it until the day I die.” Makoto pulled his shirt back up and methodically redressed himself. “Like I told your friend, I don’t care what happens to Liu. I planned on having him killed in order to take control of Shanghai anyway. The payment he came here to make was only to embarrass him. I suggest you rework your plan and get out of Tokyo quickly.” Makoto smoothed the wrinkles from this jacket before pulling out another cigarette and lighting it. He inhaled sharply, and made sure to blow the smoke directly in Oz’s face. 

“Cross me and I’ll make sure you both end up at the bottom of Sagami Bay.” Makoto said with a serene smile while he crushed the cigarette on the carpeted floor with the heel of his designer leather shoe. 

On the way out he looked over at Laurent and smiled over his shoulder. “I was going to sleep with you to get information about Liu. You have my card, call me sometime. Have a good night.” 

Laurent and Oz's mouths hung open well after Makoto left. Years of planning had been unraveled in minutes. They’d both been outwitted. 

“Oz?” Laurent asked, breaking the silence. 

Oz appeared to be in thought. “I’ll change the plan. We’ll get out of Tokyo as soon as we get the money from Liu. I’m sorry, Laurie. This will have to be enough.”

Laurent’s chest ached. Taking down Liu would be satisfying, but being unable to stop the Suzaku Group pained him. Even worse, part of Laurent felt this fate had been avoidable. If only he had managed to get to Makoto first maybe the man wouldn’t have ended up living in such a dark world. 

“Liu is distracted tonight. I can get the money and we can leave. I don't see Suzaku letting him leave Tokyo once the money goes missing." Laurent offered. 

Oz nodded. “I’ll look at booking us all flights.”

The two went their separate ways. Laurent was able to swiftly recover the briefcase filled with cash and left to rendezvous with the rest of the group. During his cab ride to their safe house Laurent pulled out Makoto’s business card. In a way, the young man reminded him of Dorothy. He fiddled with the gold ring that hung around his neck for a moment before placing the card safely into his wallet. Laurent was sure he and Makoto would meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to get Makoto joining the Suzaku Group out of my head and this is the end result. Thanks of reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
